The syntheses of several new prototype narcotic antagonists will be undertaken. These and earlier prototypes will be employed to strengthen new concepts on the molecular mode of action of narcotic analgetics and narcotic antagonists. This should lead to refinement of a composite superstructure of general utility as a model for future design of such drugs. Biological testing will be undertaken at NIDA.